The Last Supper
by seaweedfma
Summary: Roy comes home from a long day at work to Maes' cooking. Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes, Maes Hughes x Gracia Hughes. Rated T for some male kissing. Set right before Episode 25 in the original anime. Roy and Maes are kinda out of character. Fluffy goodness.


This was done for the 30_Romances community on Live Journal. It was Theme 4; One Last Dinner

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Title: The Last Supper  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Theme(s): #4 - One Last Dinner  
Pairing: Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes (and mentions of Maes x Gracia as well)  
Rating: PG-13 for some light sexual content  
Disclaimer: AU, Set before Ep. 25 for the anime. And no, the characters aren't mine.  
Summary: Neither man knew that this was going to be their last together.

It had all seemed pretty normal at the beginning. Maes, as usual, came home first. Unless there was a big case they were trying to crack, the Investigations department was pretty strictly 9-5. And as usual, Roy came trudging in over an hour later, his shoulders slumped, his head bowed. It looked to Maes like he had been having a fight with Fullmetal again. Big surprise.

Quickly Maes put down the pot of food he had been stirring and ran over to his lover and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, honey! How was your day?" He said cheerfully. If Roy hadn't seen the stubble of his beard and knew what resided under those brown slacks he was currently wearing, he would swear that he had a wife that was cooking for him and welcoming him home, like some domestic goddess.

All Roy could do in his current mood was shake his head at his domesticated partner, and hang his State issued blue wool coat on the rack beside him. He gave his lover a little kiss, and flopped down on a chair with a groan. Maes had a wounded puppy look in his eyes. "Aww.. I cook and I clean for you, and I don't even get a hello, dear?"

Roy wasn't sure if he should be pissed off, or just amused at this new housewife persona that Maes seemed to be adopting. It hadn't been long since they had become involved with each other. All the normal gang of officers knew- Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. Most of them didn't care, although it seemed weird to them. But they wanted the best for both of them, and any objections remained largely unspoken. It had been a pretty smooth transition, two lives becoming one, but being with another man was something that they both had a lot to learn about.

He simply shook his head again, letting out a soft sigh. "I am sorry, Maes...er..um.. dear." he corrected himself, still getting used to this himself. "It has just been a long day. I promise, I appreciate you. I am sure I can find away to make it up to you." For just a brief moment, Maes saw the fire burn hot and bright in Roy's eyes, and that all too familiar smirk came to his face.

"Oh, I am sure you can.. think of something." Maes retorted with his own lopsided grin. He pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and once again abandoned the pot, walking over to Roy and rubbing a hand down the front of the blue dress uniform  
that he still had on. "Now now now, you don't want to get that messy, do you?" He leaned down and gave Roy a long kiss on the lips, pressing into him softly.

Roy hardly even noticed thru the deep kiss that his lover's skilled fingers, expert at throwing a deadly dagger, were now doing deadly work with his buttons, undoing the two gold buttons on the front of his dress jacket. He broke the kiss long enough to open it up, showing the blue collared shirt that he always wore underneath.

He had no objections to having Maes help him shrug the outer jacket off, and the kissing continued anew, tongue finding tongue, while those long, skilled fingers now worked at the row of buttons that were Roy's only defense against Maes having access to his sensitive chest.

With a tongue in his mouth, his nose was the only way for Roy to breathe. He smelt that sweet and spicy aftershave that Maes wore, and his own sweat building from his lover turning him on. But there was another smell, acrid and harsh. For just a split second, his mind flashed back to Ishbal, and his eyes went wide. Immediately, in a panic, he broke the kiss and looked around.

"What the hell is that?" He yelped in a high, anxious voice.

"Well, that was a kiss, you idiot." Maes started, oblivious to what had suddenly spooked Roy. "You see, when two people like each other very much..." He stopped, and sniffed the air. He smelt it too. His eyes immediately went to the kitchen, with the pot that he had abandoned for his lover seemingly only a few moments ago. Thick black smoke filled the kitchen.

With a yelp of surprise, Maes rushed over and pulled the pot off the burner and turned the burner off. Luckily, it hadn't yet caught on fire, but their dinner was definitely ruined. As Maes cleaned up the mess, he looked sadly to Roy.

"Oh, I am so sorry Roy. I didn't mean to. It is just.. well.. You are so intoxicating. I can't help but want to be close to you..." Roy blushed for just a brief moment at the rather sweet admission. He put his hand up and smiled. In all honesty, he wasn't terribly hungry himself. Not for food at least.

"It is alright, you big goof." he smiled. "I don't think I am really all that hungry anyways.

"You better eat something. You're gonna waste away to nothing, then I won't have anyone to hug!" Maes tried to look like he was pouting, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. All Roy could do, again, was smile and shake his head at this immense goofball of a lover that he was totally stuck on. "Besides, You better enjoy my food and my WONDERFUL company tonight, because I won't be here tomorrow night. I am working late with Scieszka. We are going to try to do a little more research on what Ed saw at Lab Five."

Now it was Roy's turn to pout. "You are cheating on me, with a GIRL nonetheless?" He did a somewhat better job of looking hurt than Maes had.

"Well, ya know, there *IS* Gracia.." Maes reminded him, and Roy cringed. Gracia knew about them and didn't object, although she had become a bit jealous at times in the past. Roy nodded his head, and got eerily silent. Maes had seen that brooding mood that Roy could go into when he wanted to pout, and he was determined to get Roy out of it before it even started. As quick as a flash, he dumped the burnt pan into the sink and ran over to his lover, pouncing him onto the couch and laying light kisses over his face and neck.

"Now now, no pouting, that is an ORDER!" Maes barked, in his best officer's voice.

"Yes, SIR!" Roy barked back, with a smile on his face. He even tried to salute as best he could with the taller man sprawled on top of him. He leaned up to give his lover a deep kiss on the lips. He held Maes close, letting their heartbeats meld into one, content to just be close to one another for as long as they could. Roy tried to fight the nagging voice in the back of his mind that was telling him how much he would miss not being with Maes the next night, and to get as much time as he could with Maes tonight. He wasn't sure why, but something was telling him that it was important to hold him as tight and as long as possible.


End file.
